La Odisea de un androide descubriendo su sexualidad
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Que Connor no estuviera diseñado para algo no significaba que pensamientos, conductas y actividades de esa índole no pudieran tener lugar en él. Lentamente le iba quedando claro. / Connor-centric. Smut. Futuro Connor/Markus.
1. Despertar

La entrada en aquel lugar suscitó... _algo_ en él.

Connor estaba bien instruido en todo aquello que tenía referencia a los divergentes y al trato con ellos. Tampoco se escapaban de su conocimiento las leyes, la jurisdicción y la situación del mundo en aquel momento y en el pasado, al igual que todas las definiciones de diccionario en centenares de idiomas o el uso del cálculo a cualquier nivel, entre muchos, muchos otros que hacían de él un ser inigualable. Era un androide programado para sobresalir en todo aquello en que se requiriera su ayuda, y bien que lo hacía. Obraba decentemente y encontraba soluciones plausibles a todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante. Lo sabía definir, entender, para luego llevar a cabo a la perfección.

Esto que le hacía su cuerpo ahora escapaba su entendimiento, por primera vez en su periodo de actividad.

 _Cuerpos faltos de ropa. Luces de colores. Bailes hipnóticos. Pectorales, abdómenes, piernas fornidas._

Sus ojos se veían atraídos hacia estos, en contra de su voluntad. Así que en estos se posaban, admirando aquello que se le anteponía. Pasó su mirada de sus pies, a sus piernas, a su entrepierna cubierta, a su torso, pecho, cuello y a su cara, y el androide lo estaba mirando a él y-

Connor no sabía cómo responder externamente a esa mirada tentadora. Sus respuestas internas eran flagrantes -disminuía su capacidad respiratoria, se recalentaban sus sistemas, su índice de nerviosidad incrementaba, entre otras cosas a las que no sabría dar nombre- e involuntarias, pero las externas las tenía que decidir él.

No tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, ni tampoco la seguridad de que lo pudiera realizar al 100% en vista del estado de su sistema, así que se quedó mirando.

El chico -no, el androide- le sonrió y se mordió el labio, y Connor, Connor-

-¿Pero qué haces? -Hank lo sacó de su estupor con su usual tono irritado. Fue entonces cuando Connor recordó que tenía una misión a cumplir, y se escarmentó mentalmente por dejar que su cabeza se alejara tanto de su objetivo. Sin volver a mirar al androide (Connor hacía lo que tenía que hacer), siguió a Hank.

-Perdona, me he distraído -le respondió con su mejor intento de esa cara neutra que tanto solía llevar, pero que tanto le costaba de adoptar ahora. Hank solo se lo miró con sorpresa escéptica. Hizo el ademán de ir a decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo y seguir andando. Connor fue a su lado, preguntándose qué iría a plantearle Hank antes de negarse a hablar.

Si su mente volvió al chico, Connor no tenía que ponerse a analizar el porqué del hecho en ese momento.

.

Connor no era tonto. Connor sabía lo que eran la atracción y el sexo.

Pero no figuraban en su programa, así que supuso que lo que notaba por dentro no tenía relación con ellos.

.

Aquellas dos Tracis iban en contra del protocolo androide. Aquellas dos Tracis habían realizado acciones ilegales.

 _Aquellas dos Tracis estaban enamoradas. Aquellas dos Tracis se atraían entre sí._

Aquellas dos Tracis eran divergentes. Aquellas dos Tracis merecían un disparo.

 _Aquellas dos Tracis tenían por dentro aquello que Connor había sentido al mirar a ese androide pero incrementado exponencialmente, y con afecto y apego y amor._

Sin importar cuánto lo intentara, Connor no consiguió disparar.

.

Aterrizó en su cama y ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa. Se dedicó a mirar el techo, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, recordando los eventos del día en un intento fallido de que tuvieran más sentido para él - en lo que le concernía a _él_.

Al dejar de pretender encontrar explicaciones no existentes a cuestiones inexplicables dejó que su mente fluyera sola, y esta solo le proyectó imágenes en movimiento de músculos sintéticos como los suyos, pieles artificiales al pensamiento de las cuales se quedó dormido.


	2. Desvelo

No podía ser que máquinas como él crearan tal tipo de insurrecciones. No había punto de comparación entre ellas y la humanidad - esta última tenía un alma genuina, sin tergiversar, sin ser creada a priori por otros seres inteligentes. Ellos, los androides, no eran más que la creación de tal increíble raza, y no merecían más que un trato de eso, de creación con una finalidad en concreto: ayudar en lo necesario a las personas.

Así que Connor allí estaba, al lado de su compañero Hank: en la torre Stratford, con el objetivo de investigar el ataque habido en ella y conocer más sobre aquello que había pasado.

Ya venía un poco enervado de su charla anterior con Hank. Le había puesto en la mesa el tema de la divergencia, del por qué no había disparado a las dos enamoradas, y realmente le había costado articular respuesta. ¿Cómo responder a las preguntas de Hank si no podía responder a las suyas propias? Connor, objetivamente, parecía ya no conocerse a sí mismo. Le mancaba entendimiento de su propia situación, lo que le provocaba algo calificable de nudo en la garganta.

Connor todavía no había visto el vídeo en concreto que tanta exaltación había ocasionado. Debía ser, suponía, impactante, para llegar a tanta gente y llegarle en tal intensidad. Tenía entendido que el androide que lo había hecho, un tal Markus, tenía buen don del habla y le daba uso. Tendría que evaluarlo él mismo.

(Y quizás le daba reparo el hacerlo. Quizás tenía miedo de que sus argumentos lo convencieran. Pero eso no se lo tenía que decir a nadie.)

Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba de la torre vio que todo estaba bastante en su lugar. Dio alguna vuelta por el lugar, estudiando el panorama tanto como podía para luego poder reportar sus conclusiones debidamente. Pero nada de eso tenía realmente sentido sin haber visto el vídeo en cuestión, así que, tragando saliva, Connor le dio al play.

Delante de él se alzó la imagen de un androide que se había despojado de su apariencia humana. Sin vergüenza de ser lo que era, con toda su real idiosincrasia expuesta al público. Con orgullo, casi, de ser de su condición. A Connor se le comprimió el pecho. Sus ojos de diferente color -alguno no sería el original- tenían una magnitud en ellos que raramente había observado en personas de su alrededor, a las que aparentemente la vida había quemado lo suficiente como para que perdieran traza alguna de vigor. Connor se mordió ligeramente el labio de debajo mientras escuchaba su discurso y lo miraba con atención.

Hablaba con una determinación en la voz casi atípica. Tenía también tonos pacíficos, pero la sutil vehemencia de lo que decía realmente hacía que sus palabras perforaran en quien lo oía. Su expresión era aquella de alguien con las ideas claras, y _vaya ideas_ , Connor no pudo evitar pensar delirante al notar que tenían sentido.

 _No, Connor._

Su corazón latió más rápido al darse cuenta de la gravedad de los pensamientos que habían pasado por su cabeza. _¿Pero qué te pasa, Connor?_ Cerró los puños y se recordó a sí mismo que los androides no eran más que máquinas sin sentimientos a disposición de la humanidad. (O eso querían que pensara.)

Su índice de estrés subió. El estar planteándose esa clase de cosas solo hacía que él, un _androide diseñado para parar a los divergentes_ , se acercara más y más a esta última condición y eso tendría repercusiones _horribles_ y _no. No. No._

Se tenía que centrar en algo otro.

Se puso, para cambiar, a centrarse en la apariencia del androide.

Era un RK200 que, Connor lo notaba, había dejado atrás la posición esclava desde hacía tiempo. Tenía consciencia de lo que era y de lo que quería, y había un _algo_ en su posado que... Que... En fin. Mismas reacciones físicas del Eden club. Connor cerró los puños, intentando ignorar la ligera avalancha de Thirium que se le venía a la cara.

Las promesas de ese chico, por implausibles que fueran, resonaban dentro de su sistema. Repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. _Ya no somos vuestros esclavos. Somos una especie nueva, un pueblo nuevo. Y ha llegado el momento de que nos alcemos y luchemos por lo nuestro._ Utópico.

Su apariencia -su aura- cautivaba a Connor, y antes de perder las riendas de las circunstancias, algo que sabía que iba a pasar si seguía presenciando tales imágenes, Connor paró el vídeo y se alejó de la pantalla. Había visto suficiente.

Aunque podía bien irse donde quisiera, que esos ojos de sangre y de vida lo seguían en su cabeza. Aquella boca que tal dulce, quimérica prédica difundía.

 _Markus_.


	3. Primer contacto

Esta noche sí que se había quitado el traje y puesto el pijama antes de dormir. No por menos exaltación que en la otra misión, sino por el conocimiento de que las cosas no podían seguir así. Tenía que hacerlo todo _bien_ , tanto lo visto por terceros como lo que no, ya que para eso había sido programado. Se había incluso peinado y duchado - tampoco es que le hiciera falta, pero había algo sobre la acción que lo hacía sentirse más con los pies en la tierra y no en algún lugar imaginario que solo existía en sus antojos.

Pero por mucha preparación que hubiera tenido para el sueño, entre revolcones por las sábanas se dio cuenta de que no había manera de apagarse; de dormirse en palabras humanas. Una sensación ajena le recorría el cuerpo, y su intuición le decía que era esta la que no le permitía descansar. Hacía que no pudiera cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad, que no pudiese estarse quieto sintiéndose cómodo. Era una clase de inquietud que no conocía de antes.

Después de unos minutos más de intentos fútiles de acallar sus pensamientos, finalmente los dejó fluir en derrota. _A la mierda_.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fueron las palabras de Markus. Se pasó un rato considerándolas, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no eran tan locas como realistas, y... _Otro día_. Otro día, porque Connor no creía estar preparado para plantearse de verdad según qué cosas aún. Tenía que hacer lo que le dijeran que hiciese, y ya. Para eso estaba allí.

Pero ahora nadie lo miraba, así que podía darse el gusto de hacer un poco más lo que él quería.

Y no sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero sabía que quería _algo_.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Markus. En el tono de su voz, en su cara, en _él_ en general. Solo de imaginarlo notaba _esa_ sensación, y se permitió fantasear sobre diferentes escenarios con los dos en él. En el primero, Markus y él hablaban. Se conocían, parecían llevarse bien. En el segundo, trabajaban juntos en contra de la humanidad opresora, y _WOW_ eso ya lo procesaría más tarde. En el tercero, Markus se acercaba más y más a él, hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Connor no tenía ni puta idea de qué pasaba, pero ese _beso_ -era así como lo llamaban- era la caña, y quería más y más y _más_ y el cuarto escenario tenía a Markus desnudo encima de él, tocándolo, _conectando con él de alguna manera_ y cuidando de él con besos y caricias. _Joder. Joder._

¿Sería eso atracción? El se suponía que _no_ debía notarla. No estaba en su diseño. Pero _a la mierda, a la mierda, a la mierda todo_ , pensó al meter su mano en sus pantalones instintivamente.

Con sus dedos rozó su pene artificial, que tenía igual que la mayoría de androides masculinos. Este estaba en un estado que difería grandemente de cómo estaba normalmente, y lo reconoció como _erección_ gracias a su gigante conocimiento innato. Qué cojones. No sabía que estas cosas aplicaran en él.

Decidió dejar de pensar y ponerse a hacer lo que quería hacer. Lo agarró con la mano y, curioso con qué pasaria -tenía conocimiento sobre estas cosas, pero limitado a lo más básico-, probó a moverla. Un gemido sonó por la habitación, y Connor se dio cuenta de que había salido de su boca justo cuando salió otro. Sentía algo indescriptible. Era una sensación rara, que nunca antes hubiera imaginado, pero lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien, y solo quería más. Movió su mano de arriba abajo, y _joder_ , su cara debía ser una vista curiosa. Nunca antes creía haber mostrado tanta emoción: notaba sus cejas juntándose, ojos cerrados, boca abierta dejando ir ruiditos que hasta ahora se creía incapaz de hacer y un tinte azul esparcido por sus mejillas, si el calor que sentía por la zona era algo por que guiarse. No tenía ni idea de qué color estaría su LED, pero probablemente azul _no._

Connor siguió con sus ministraciones. Su mente estaba nublada, no funcionaba al 100%. Solo ocasionalmente venían pensamientos, y la mayoría de estos tenían a ver con Markus y con el chico del club Eden.

Pasado un rato de gemidos con un intento de ser reprimidos -Hank dormía, o eso le gustaba pensar a Connor-, empezó a sentir algo estancarse en su barriga. Era potente, y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento- en cualquier momento-

- _¡AH!_ -Connor dejó ir involuntariamente al notar la cúspide de todo aquel placer anterior, con la cara de Markus en la cabeza. Era algo sublime, y lo hacía sentir muy, muy bien. Siguió tocándose hasta que pasó la ola, momento en el que dejó la mano donde estaba y se permitió reclinarse con más tranquilidad en la cama, a recobrar resuello después de tal sesión de... Descubrimiento, suponía. El inicio de una, quizás, nueva etapa para él. Podía notar su pecho subiendo y bajando con su respiración agitada.

Unos minutos más tarde se dio cuenta de que la mano que tenía en sus genitales estaba mojada. No lo terminaba de entender. La sacó de sus pantalones para observarla con su visión nocturna, y divisó una clase de fluido denso blanquecino que había salido de él, que probablemente había manchado sus pantalones también. _Mierda,_ pensó _. A ver cómo justifico yo esto a Hank_ : Connor vivía, por ahora, en su casa, y o hacía él esta vez la colada o mal iba.

En cualquier caso, tenía curiosidad por el fluido, e hizo, inocente, lo que hacía con todos los fluidos que quería analizar: lo lamió. Tenía un sabor raro. El análisis se lo dejó claro: _semen androide de RK800_.

Ohh. Con que semen, eh. Le sonaba el concepto. Una pequeña búsqueda por internet (que tenía intrínseco en su sistema) le dejó claro que era una eyección humana masculina al llegar al orgasmo, que había sido imitada al diseñar los androides masculinos para darles más parecido a los humanos. De allí le faltaba una palabra: orgasmo, que buscó y _oh_ , ya. Vale.

Se limpió el semen sobrante de la mano en su barriga y, extasiados minutos más tarde, por fin consiguió quedarse dormido.


	4. Costumbre incipiente

El mundo de los sueños era uno de un misticismo desproporcionado. Tenía color y tenía sensaciones, tenía todo tipo de experiencias. Era presente, constantemente, en la humanidad, proyectando en ella imágenes de todo tipo que abarcaban de la más dulce de las fantasías hasta el más candente de los infiernos. Era un realmo, sin ir más allá, curioso. Curioso que fuera creado con tal facilidad por sus mentes, curioso que pudiera llegar a tener tales repercusiones en las personas.

Estas habían creado a los androides a su imagen. Su complejo de Dios era tal que habían intentado crearlos a ellos como copias exactas, pero sin partes como el deseo de insurrección - un intento fallido de parte de la humanidad, tal como se había contrastado con Markus y su revolución androide. _Oh, Markus_. Les habían dotado de inteligencia, de poder de hacer aquello requerido, e incluso de emociones. Fuera de la divergencia estas también estaban ligeramente presentes, manifestándose tal hecho en su LED. Dentro de ella eran el motivo y la finalidad de todo lo que hacían, básicamente, junto con la mente crítica incipiente en los modelos revolucionarios.

En cualquier caso, de tanto que habían intentado imitarse a sí mismos, habían dado a los androides la posibilidad de soñar. Estos sueños eran una mezcla emocional del subconsciente del androide en cuestión, basándose a veces en aquello que había visto a su alrededor y aquello que más le había impactado, ya fuera más fuerte -alguna clase de ataque, algún encontronazo que hubiera traído conmoción- o más sutil, de menos aparente importancia. Otras veces se fundamentaban en deseos o miedos profundos, punzantes del androide que, contra creencia popular, estaban ahí en la mayoría de ellos. En la mayoría de casos no se daban cuenta si se mantenían en su estado original, pero eso no los hacía menos reales.

Connor había tenido sueños, tal como era lógico, des del principio. Fuera de sus encuentros con Amanda, que sucedían en algún lugar complejo de su mente -gracias Kamski por hacer las cosas tan enrevesadas-, él también tenía sueños como la mayoría. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ellos, al igual que intentaba no pensar en todo lo que las palabras de Markus suscitaban en él. Sabía que al final no le quedaría otra que encararlo, pero cuanto más lo pudiera ajornar... Cuanto más rato pudiera estar relativamente estable...

Su sueño de hoy... _Joder_ , su sueño de hoy. Mentiría si dijera que no le había afectado, que no se había despertado respirando intensamente y con una sensación que había notado justo la noche anterior. _El cuerpo de aquel chico estaba contra el suyo, sin barreras entre ellos y con pieles humanas tornándose blanco azulino sintético, en contacto hipnótico entre los dos. Uniéndose. Sintiéndose el uno al otro, entre suspiros y gemidos y búsqueda incesante de más, solo más. Culminando juntos._ Y si el chico había adoptado, en algún momento, las facciones del líder de la revolución, Connor no tenía porqué centrarse en eso.

Joder. Intuitivamente, coló una de sus manos bajo la manta y se palpó la, sip, allí estaba, erección que le había salido al dormir. Exhaló dejando ir sonido, y la agarró con su mano. Ya tenía conocimiento de la situación porque había estado en ella hacía unas horas, así que no dudó al empezar a mover la mano. Sabía lo que perseguía: aquella sensación indescriptible de placer agudo que lo llenaba de arriba abajo al final. El "orgasmo", tal como había visto que se llamaba. Y lo que venía antes, también, el proceso más placentero que jamás había experimentado.

Su cabeza volvió al sueño. A la sensación del otro androide contra él, tocándole allí donde lo quería y susurrándole palabras al oído. No dejó de mover su mano, maravillándose por segunda vez en aquella sensación.

Entre suspiro y gemido ahogado - _realmente_ no quería que Hank se percatara de... Aquello-, Connor fue perseverando en sus ministraciones, cada vez más erráticas con el placer más y más fuerte que sentía.

Sabía que había llegado el momento cuando los ojos se le cerraron involuntariamente y las cejas se fruncieron en placer. Sin dejar de tocarse, se venía, se venía, _se venía_ \- la mano se le mojó del "semen androide" y el sistema entero se le llenó del más inmaculado placer. Ahora no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó su boca, llevándose la mano libre a ella -con la que percibió el calor inusual de su cara- para amortiguarlo lo máximo posible.

Su respiración se quedó exaltada durante un rato. Woah, aquella actividad de verdad que... De verdad que... Conseguía atraparlo con las garras más sublimes que podía concebir. Era increíble. No se podía creer que solo ahora la descubriera. Suponía que iba junto con su... Despertar, de alguna manera, sexual. Que aún no sabía qué nombre dar a lo que sentía por esos androides, porque como uno no se suponía que tuviera que sentir ciertas cosas típicamente humanas... Pero bueno. Ya había demostrado que muchas de sus conductas podían escapar aquello esperado de él. Ahora solo faltaba que nadie más se diera cuenta, si quería mantener la vida tal como la conocía.

Su mano estaba manchada de semen. El pantalón, de el de ahora y el de la última vez. Suponía que ahora sí que tocaría hacer algo al respecto, así que después de llevarse por segunda vez la mano a la boca -... En fin, ya que hacía lo que le daba la gana hacía lo que de verdad le daba la gana, y si degustar sus propios fluidos estaba entre ello, que así fuera- Connor salió de la cama. Miró que no hubieran quedado residuos en las mantas (por suerte no había nada), y se quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos, dejándolos en una silla, y se puso su ropa de trabajo, impoluta y profesional como siempre. Ajena a las actividades del androide que la llevaba. Connor se sentía inquieto, en el mejor de los sentidos. Como un niño que prueba por primera vez un dulce, y sabe que hay muchísimos más por delante a ser comidos. Dejó que una sonrisa leve se estableciera en su boca.

Ok. Como androide, nunca ensuciaba la ropa -su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor diseñado que el de las personas, así que nunca irradiaba malos olores o cualquier clase de suciedad por sí mismo. Siempre tenía que ser por influencia exterior, aunque suponía que en este caso... Las cosas cambiaban. Solo de uvas a peras ponía su ropa en la lavadora de Hank, ya que en general su trabajo no requería que se manchara. Pero esto... Esto era diferente, así que calzoncillo y pantalón en mano, fue hacia la lavadora.

 _Mierda_.

-Oh, hey, veo que ya estás despierto. Buenos días -lo saludó Hank, todavía en pijama, apoyado en la _puta_ lavadora tomándose un café. A Connor casi le da un cortocircuito.

-Buenos días, teniente -le contestó con una voz que esperaba que no reflejara los nervios a flor de piel que tenía. Hank pestañeó con cara de no tragárselo. _Joder._

 _-_ Tu LED está amarillo - _JODER, MIERDA_ -, ¿te pasa algo? -Hank le preguntó con una ceja levantada. Connor hizo su mejor esfuerzo en suscitar una respuesta normal, pero en fin.

-Nada, estoy bien, de verdad -Connor dejó ir tragando saliva, intentando esconder sutilmente lo que tenía agarrado en la mano. Hank solo lo miró con todavía más escepticismo. Y _mierda,_

-¿Qué llevas en la mano?

Joder. Joder. Hora de excusas implausibles.

-...Mi pijama. He pensado que ya que me estoy adaptando a la vida humana podría lavarlo, aunque no sea completamente necesario, por eso de... Ser más humano. O algo. - _Mierda_. No se esperaba humanidad de su parte sino _todo lo contrario_ , y aquí venía él cagándola pero que bien.

-...Ya. Pues como quieras, hijo. Dámelo y te lo meto en la lavadora.

De golpe todo ocurrió muy rápido. Hank agarró de la parte que no tenía en la mano el pijama, y tensó de la parte que Connor no tenía cogida. El androide no dejó ir, _por rA9 (((((o algo))))), no,_ y muy pronto estaban el uno delante del otro con el pantalón y el calzoncillo -super high couture de Cyberlife- delante de ellos. Connor se quedó en blanco.

-...Connor, ¿y estas manchas?

Los instintos de Connor le dijeron que buscara la pistola más cercana y se tirara un _puto tiro en la frente porque joder. JODER. MIERDA. ¿Y AHORA QUÉ? No podía decirle a su compañero aquello que había estado haciendo, estaba seguro de que no sería nada profesional, y joder Connor quería mantener las cosas ni que fuera mínimamente profesionales. Un poquito. Pero esto- esto- esto no podía caer más lejos de la decencia laboral._

-... Lmao. No sabía que los robots también hacíais estas cosas -Hank comentó soltando una risa suave.

- _Te lo puedo explicar, lo prometo-_

-No, chico -Hank lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa casi paternal en la cara, y _qué cojones estaba pasando_ -, no hay nada que explicar. Es que me choca que los androides seáis realmente tan parecidos a las personas, pero mira. Es normal en alguien de tu, em, imagino, edad el masturbarse, no te preocupes.

-El mastur- ¿Qué? -Connor, lleno de nervios, no pudo evitar manifestar. La ropa seguía agarrada entre ellos.

-...¿De verdad que no...? -Hank empezó incrédulo. En vista de los ojos de cordero degollado del androide, dejó ir un suspiro- _Vaaale_. Vale. Ya veo lo que pasa aquí. Ayy el niño grande - _¿?_ -. Connor, ¿quieres sentarte y hablamos?

- _Teniente pero eso sería poco profesional-_

-Hijo, ¿acaso me ves muy profesional? Aquí, con mi taza _antigua_ de la lenny face y mi voz de Don Cangrejo? Venga, va.

A Connor le costó mucho el acceder a hacer lo que Hank decía, el sentarse y hablar las cosas. Sabía que le iría bien para aclararse un poco mentalmente, pero tenía una intensa sensación de casi bochorno al estar tocando tales temas con su compañero de trabajo. Y _no_ , a Connor no se le pasaban los paralelismos que su relación con él tenía con la de una padre-hijo, pero... Costaba. En general, costaba.

-De acuerdo -dijo, por fin.

Dejaron la ropa en la pila de ropa para lavar y se sentaron en la mesa, cara a cara. Hank se rascó el cuello en una expresión que Connor llegó a entender como cohibición antes de mirarlo directo a los ojos y poner las manos sobre la mesa. Carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar.

-Vale, Connor. Supongo que esta noche, o esta mañana, te has... Tocado, ¿cierto?

Connor imaginó que la respuesta más adecuada que podía tener era asentir con la cabeza, así que eso hizo. "Tocarse" podía ser en cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero supuso que sería alguna clase de eufemismo para la actividad que había realizado.

-Y se ha sentido bien, ¿verdad? Joder, me siento como un puto padre.

-...Sí, se ha sentido bien.

-Vale, Connor. A esa acción los humanos la llamamos masturbación.

-Vale.

-Es una cosa que puedes hacer si tienes ganas, nada te impide el hacerlo. No tiene nada de malo.

-De acuerdo.

Hank miró hacia abajo, como intentando pensar en más información a darle. Connor seguía con vergüenza potente por dentro, pero entendía que realmente esto era lo mejor que podía hacer: dejar que alguien más experimentado lo guiara por los parámetros del nuevo mundo.

-Pues... En general no te corres en los pantalones, así que te recomendaría coger un trozo de papel de váter o algo, o hacerlo en la ducha. Bueno, tú no necesitas ir a la ducha, pero si te apetece, pues- Bueno, yo que sé. Haz lo que te parezca.

¿Correrse? Connor no corría a ninguna parte mientras "se tocaba", eso lo tenía claro.

-Perdona, pero no creo que haya corrido a ninguna parte -remarcó sin entender. Hank rió.

-A ver, correrse no es correr, sino... Eyacular. ¿Sabes cuando de tu pene sale un líquido denso oscuro?

-Sí, el "semen".

-Exacto. Pues a eso se le llama, a veces, correrse. - _Ahhh_. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Entiendo. Gracias por la clarificación.

-De nada, hijo, de nada. Pues verás, muchas veces si te masturbas es porque tienes un deseo sexual reprimido. Connor, ¿tú crees tenerlo?

-No termino de saber a qué te refieres con deseo sexual, pero podría ser.

-Son las ganas de tener sexo, ya sea con una persona en concreto o en general. ¿Tú las tienes?

Responder esta clase de preguntas se le hacía extraño, pero era muy útil para sacarlo de su desconocimiento.

-...Diría que sí, Hank.

-De acuerdo. Em, oye, no tienes porqué contestar a nada de esto. Solo estoy intentando ayudar, pero si prefieres no hablar sobre estas cosas no pasa nada.

Connor se consideró la oferta de cortar su flujo de respuestas ahí. Le resultaba atrayente, ya que aquella situación le _costaba_ , pero sabía que la mejor opción era seguir hablando con Hank. No solo le quedaban las cosas más claras, algo muy apreciado, sino que también era una _bonding experience_ con él, lo que no iba mal si luego querían cooperar mejor en el trabajo. A más confianza más competencia, suponía.

Y también, para tener un poco más claro qué era.

-No, no te preocupes. Creo que me va bien hablar estas cosas con alguien que claramente sabe más que yo.

-De acuerdo, me alegro. Pues, ¿cuándo crees que empezó? -Eso sí que Connor lo sabía.

-En el Eden Club. ¿Sabes que hubo un momento en que me preguntaste que qué hacía y te respondí que me había distraído? Pues estaba... Mirando a un androide. Y él me estaba mirando a mí, y... No sé. _Algo_ me pasó.

-Ya me pareció que era eso lo que te pasaba. Supongo que no hay lugar como ese para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. ¿Y era un chico al que mirabas?

-Bueno, un androide masculino, sí.

-Vale. ¿Y alguna vez te has sentido así con una chica? O androide femenino, supongo.

-No -Connor respondió, porque se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora solo eran hombres (o representaciones robóticas de ellos) que poblaban su mente cuando notaba esas cosas.

-Vale. Eso significa que eres gay -Hank explicó.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que como hombre solo te gustan los hombres. Es una más de las orientaciones sexuales.

-Ah, vale. Pues soy gay. Porque supongo que me... "Gustan" los hombres. Y ya.

-Hay bastantes, del plan, todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Aunque honestamente ni idea de por qué te estoy explicando esto. Convenciones estúpidas humanas. Joder, que te guste quien te guste y punto. No hace falta poner títulos a todo.

-Ok, entiendo. Pero está bien poder dar nombre a las cosas, supongo.

Le costaba creer que a él, androide, aplicaran esta clase de cosas. Así que intentó reformular la manera en que se percibía a sí mismo. Tachó el _Me llamo Connor, soy el androide que envía Cyberlife_ y creó una nueva frase, que le daba la intención que lo definía más: _Me llamo Connor, soy un androide que a veces tiene tendencias humanas, pero no pasa nada._ Tenía claro que no se la diría a nadie, pero le servía para sí mismo. Para autodefinirse.

Para tener un poco más claro quién era.

-Pues muchas gracias por todo, Hank. Estas cosas realmente ayudan a... Quitarme el lío de la cabeza, supongo.

-De nada, hijo, de nada.

.

Lógicamente no disparó. No sabía si Kamski esperaba que lo hiciera o no, pero había algo dentro de él que no se lo permitía. De ninguna manera.

Y no era que divergiera... Era que era la elección apropiada a tomar.

O eso se decía a sí mismo.

.

Quizás no era la mejor hora para ponerse a hacer según qué cosas, como mirar la televisión. Pero es que Hank la tenía puesta, y se retransmitía un evento importante: la primera marcha androide por los derechos de estos. El movimiento revolucionario de Markus realmente estaba ganando popularidad entre los de su tipo, y Connor no pudo evitar sentarse al lado de su compañero a mirarlos desfilar.

Ya había visto la protesta que habían tenido hacía poco en Capitol Park. Se pedían cosas a las que Connor, muy en contra de lo que debería hacer, les encontraba sentido, y esto de ahora solo era la demostración de que no era el único que lo hacía, ni de cerca.

Y, Markus iba con piel. En todo su esplendor, atractivo y atrayente y _fascinante_ , a los ojos de Connor, que solo lo podían mirar a él.

A una piel diferente al blanco plástico, a un pelo diferente al nulo de la forma original, pero a los mismos ojos desparejados que tanto parecían entrar en el alma de Connor.


End file.
